In their mind
by craC craK belin
Summary: divers drabble sur des personnages variés... 46 : Yoruichi
1. Citrouille

**Disclamer : pas à moi..et pourtant je donnerais tout pour avoir un shiro, un bya-bya un renji et un grimmjow d'appartement...=D**

**Rating: K+**

**Notes: j'étais en cours d'histoire je m'ennuyait a en mourir alors j'ai demandé a mes amies de mots pour écrire dessus...(voyez comme je m'occupe) et cela a donnez naissance a ces drabbles....tous sur bleach parceque je suis dans ma période..et je les publies parceque j'ai vu une super offre -tome 1&2 a 9 euros- mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas alors...je compense en torturant les personnages...et non ce n'est pas une réction puéril**

**donc ce sera un receuil de drabbles...je ne peux les mettre avec mes autres drabbles bleach, car les autres sont des song-fics...et il y en a des sérieux...sisi j'vous jure!**

* * *

**Citrouille**

Byakuya n'avait rien dit au début. Il ne voulait pas la vexer. Mais ça ne pouvait clairement pas continuer.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il mangeait matin, midi et soir de la citrouille. Soupe de citrouille. Salade de citrouille. Sorbet de citrouille.

Il fallait juste qu'il arrive a faire comprendre à Rukia qu'elle avait le droit de s'entraîner, mais qu'elle devait le faire chez le shinigami remplaçant.

Si cela continuait il deviendrait allergique à la simple allusion au mot "citrouille". Et dans ces conditions comment assister au repas d'Halloween préparer par Rukia??

* * *

**J'adore byakuya et surtout son amour pour Rukia il la laisserait vraiment faire n'importe quoi...(moi j'en profiterais un max mais bon...) et oui je sais Hallloween c'est dasn trèèès longtemps, mais je ne pouvais attendre aussi longtemps pour le poster...**

**Reviews?**

**CraC**


	2. Andouille

**Disclamer: ils ne sont pas à moi...sinon les potes d'Ichigo aurait un rôle un peu plus important...**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: ptit drabble sur un de mes perso préféré qu'on ne voit pas assez...normal mais bon...je ne pense pas que ce soit un crétin...je pense qu'il se cache très bien! j'espère avoir d'autre occasion d'écrire sur lui!**

**

* * *

**

**Andouille**

Keigo était une andouille. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendait être. A rire bêtement à ses propres blagues.

Jamais il n'avouerait que ce qui se passait sous ses yeux le tuait.

Tous. Ils partaient tous. Et ils revenaient. Changés. Avec de nouveau amis plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Keigo aurait pu hurler, pleurer, supplier. Mais ces amis auraient eu pitié. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Alors il riait bêtement. Il jouait l'andouille. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Pour rester encore un peu avec eux.

* * *

**Oui je sais c'est un peu étrange comme solution...m'enfin moi ce mot m'a bien inspiré...et le pire c'est que je ne plaisantes pas!**

**Reviews?**

**CraC**


	3. magasinboutique

**Disclamer:je suis Tite kubo!!! si si!j'vous jure...bon ba ça a pas marché ...je ne suis qu'une pauvre auteure qui emprunte les personnages de bleach pour quelques lignes...**

**Rating : K+**

**Note: en cherchant dans mon dico anglais/français j'ai appris que bleach veut dire "oxygéner, blanchir"...ça m'a fait immédiatement penser à Hichigo...**

**Ichigo est le héros de ce drabble... je pense que c'est un cliché mais que voulez vous! on me donne un mot je fais ce que je peux...et lui ne m'a pas inspirer...(vous n'avez pas de chance je n'ai pas histoire avant deux semaines...ou alors en fait si, c'est une chance...)**

**merci pour les reviews!!!! merci de me lire!! **

* * *

**magasin/boutique**

Ichigo se jura mentalement de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Ses épaules et ses bras le lançaient. Il avait mal aux pieds. Tout ces sacs réunit devait peser une tonne. Son dos commençait à le tirer.

Non, plus jamais il n'accompagnerait Rukia en course.

* * *

**le mot n'apparait même pas dans le drabble...mais je considère que ça marche quand même...(j'aurais pu écrire un drabble sur matsumoto...)**

**reviews?**

**CraC**


	4. boudin

**Disclamer: pas a moi...**

**Rating : K+**

**Note: oulala! rien ne vas plus! je fais du léger InoueXGrimmjow!! mais que m'arrive t-il! je ne saurais le dire...(et le pire c'est que je l'avais déja fait avec barbie girl...)**

**un drabble sérieux autour de Inoue (mon personnage féminin favoris!!!) parcequ'elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle!**

**merci pour toute vos reviews!!! (happy)**

**enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Un boudin**

Un boudin. Moche. Stupide. Quand elle se retrouvait seule chez elle, et qu'elle retraçait sa journée, tous ses gestes lui amenaient cette conclusion.

Et ici, à Las Noche, c'était pire. Elle se sentait inutile. Un fardeau. Pour lequel ces amis mourraient.

Jusqu'à Grimmjow. Il était venu, l'avait sauvé et lui avait donné l'occasion d'être utile : soigner kurosaki-kun et l'encourager.

Quand l'espada était tombé, elle avait sentit un pincement au cœur. Qu'elle avait ignoré. Parce que kurosaki-kun était là. Avec elle. Et il lui souriait.

* * *

**Inoue! comment peut tu ignoré grimmjow!!!!!! kyaaaaa! jy crois pas!!!!**

**reviews?**

**CraC**


	5. bonbon

**Disclamer : pas a moi....bouhouhouhouhouhouhou (je crois qu'on a tous compris...)**

**Rating: K+ toujours et encore...**

**Note: aujourd'hui c'est la fête je vais en poster 5! oui vous avez bien lu 5! parceque demain j'ai 2h d'histoire donc j'en ferais des nouveau (donc faut que je poste les vieux!) **

**merci pour vos reviews!!! je pense sincèrement que ce recueil sera volumineux..(surtout si j'ai le même prof l'année prochaine!^^) et juste pour préciser...j'écris en cours certes mais il n'empêche que j'arrive a travailler et avoir au desssus de la moyenne...que vous vous sentiez pas coupable!!**

**ce n'est pas un drabble mais un OS, vous pouvez voir du yaoi si vous le voulez vraiment mais moi je dirais que non... après vous faites ce que vous voulez!**

**

* * *

**

**Bonbon**

_"Peut être qu'un peu de douceur…"_

Renji rêvassait au milieu d'une pile de paperasse dangereusement incliné.

Un peu plus tôt il était allé voir Ichigo –qui était lui-même venu rendre visite à Rukia- ils avaient parler de chose et d'autres et d'une en particulier : Kuchiki Byakuya.

Le jeune lieutenant ne cessait de se lamenter de la froideur impérial de son supérieur, si seulement il pouvait le décongeler…

Et là Ichigo avait eu une sorte de déclic :

"Peut être qu'un peu de douceur pourrait faire fondre sa glace…"

Alors Renji cherchait "une douceur". Il regarda par la fenêtre et la réponse lui apparut, marchant avec un air enjoué sur le visage, laissant ses longs cheveux blanc flotter derrière lui.

*

* *

Byakuya allait s'asseoir et travailler quand un petit objet rose attira son regard. Un bonbon. A la fraise.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Ukitake? Il les donnait au capitaine de la dixième. Rukia? Elle serait venu lui donner en mains propres.

Il ne restait qu'une personne.

Byakuya mangea le bonbon , en faisant mine d'ignorer le fait que son lieutenant était en train de l'espionner, avec un carnet a la main.

Il ignora également le "raté...peut être qu'à la cerise??…" que soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

* * *

**moui il se casse la tête notre ptit renren... j'aime l'idée que byakuya le mange quand même plutot que de le jeter froidement a la poubelle...=D**

**Reviews mes fidèle lecteur???**

**Crac**


	6. regards

**Disclamer : pas a moi... pourtant un toshiro a câliner...**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : celui la je l'ai écris y a un baille!! oulalala! il datte! en plus c'est un sérieux! (waaaaaa)! pour la couleur des yeux de matsumoto j'ai bien chercher et ils sont souvent bleus...même si des fois ils sont verts... pas compliqué déjà...**

**je l'aime bien parceque personellement je trouve que la dixième division est peu exploitable...a part les sautes d'humeur de capitaine et l'alcoolisme de la lieutenant...j'ladore mais j'ai du mal à écrire dessus..j'écris plus facilement sur les arrancars..donc hein...**

**enjoy! (ou pas! XD)**

**

* * *

**

**Regards**

Ses yeux bleu le fixait, osant dire tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articuler. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trop fermé. Il n'avait fait attention qu'à son amie, négligeant sa subordonnée.

Un vague de remords l'assaillit.

Le silence dans la pièce n'étais pas pesant, juste légèrement troublant…

Ils auraient pu rester là indéfiniment. Elle parlant avec ses yeux, lui lisant en feignant l'indifférence.

La porte s'ouvrit :

"Capitaine Hitsugaya?"

Ils tournèrent la tête. L'instant était terminé. Alors que Matsumoto partait – certainement boire avec des amis- Toushiro eu l'étrange sentiment que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il était aussi proche d'elle. Il chasse l'idée et se leva pour accueillir l'informateur.

* * *

**haaa! ce sale rat d'informateur... (sisi c'est moi qui l'ai écrit! XD)**

**reviews??**

**CraC**


	7. crevette

**Disclamer : hey! devinez quoi! je les ai gagné a la loterie! Ouaiiiiissss!...qui m'a cru??? (lustucru...obligé désolé! XD)**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : Ichigo! ouaiiisss! (j'pensais jamais écrire sur lui...et c'est le deuxième...vraiment c'est fou!!) j'laime bien de drabble et puis jme suis bien débrouillé parceque voila la mot! il a été écrit en français pas en histoire celui là! (wooo! mauvaise élève...mais naaaaannnnnn! XD)**

**enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Crevette**

Ichigo n'aimait pas les crevettes. Cela était dû à un traumatisme impliquant Tatsuki.

Celle-ci étant fine et petite il l'avait surnommée crevette, mais elle n'avait pas apprécié et s'était jeté sur lui pour lui faire partager son opinion.

Il avait perdu. Évidemment.

Depuis ce jour il n'aimait pas les crevettes car elles lui rappelaient son ego mal-traité.

* * *

**57 mots! un tout petit drabble! vraiment petit! (ouais jécris pour ne rien dire! UuU)**

**reviews!**

**Crac**


	8. coquillette

**Disclamer : grimmjowwwwww! jte veeeuuuuuxxx! XD**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : sous entendu yaoi! donc WARNING! XD sinon...comment j'ai galéré! elle m'avait donné le mot y alogtemps mais je voyait vraiment pas..et puis c'est tout a l'heure en controle physique (j'avais terminé en avance et j'membêtais) que j'ai eu l'illumination! mais oui! "coquillette=jaune=blond=Il-forte! et comme ça j'peux intégré Grimmjow!" (vous avez vu ce raisonnement! jsuis pas en S pour rien! XD) je vous avoue que moi non plus je ne vois pas le rapport en ça et l'électricité ou les dosages m'enfin bon...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Coquillette**

Grimmjow sortait avec Il-forte, personne ne le savait.

Grimmjow ne savait pas faire de compliments, tout le monde était au courant.

Aussi personne n'arriva à comprendre pourquoi le blond s'enferma dans le labo de son frère _volontairement_.

Il avait tout simplement été vexé que le seul compliment que Grimmjow arriva à lui faire fut "Tes cheveux ont la même couleur que les coquillettes."

* * *

**je pense que la concordance des temps c'est pas ça..(help!!) nouveau surnom de Il-forte : Dame coquillette! (je trippe toute seule pitoyable...)**

**en revanche il me fait bien marrer ce drabble (je devais avoir l'air stupide a sourire bêtement pendant un contrôle! XD)**

**Reviews??**

**CraC**


	9. Schtroumpfette

**Disclamer: pas a moi ... ni les Schtroumfs! XD**

**Rating : M!!!! trop choquant pour vous! XD en vrai K+ mais si vous avez des visions néfaste pour votre santé c'est pas ma faute! XD**

**Note: attention ce drabble peut entraîner des visions dérangeantes pour l'esprit...et si jamais, je dis bien jamais, Grimmjow tu existe sache que ce n'est pas contre toi alors ne me tue pas! XD (en même vous voyez les mots qu'on me refile!! hein?? tsss! j'vous jure!) et contrairement à ce qu'on pense c'est Gin le héros de ce drabble...(sisi!)**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Schtroumpfette**

Ichimaru Gin adorait les bandes-dessinées. Une des rares inventions humaines qu'il appréciait.

Ichimaru Gin aimait faire partager ses passions.

Aussi il ne comprit pas pourquoi Grimmjow refusa son costume de Schtroumpfette.

* * *

**31 mots ... mon plus court drabble je crois bien! impréssionant! en tout cas je l'adore...mais si Grimmjow existait je serais deja morte et enterrée...XD**

**Reviews?**

**CraC**


	10. ficelle

**Disclamer ; toujours pas a moi...enfin sauf la ficelle! XD**

**Rating : K+**

**Note:maudissez mon prof d'histoire! il m'a changé de place! je suis loin de mes donneuses de mots! comment vais-je faire!!!ciel! diantre!! (j'adore les vieilles expression!) du coup j'les écrits en anglais et en français.. XD (ma prof est tellement nulle! elle prononce love "leuve" et chance ...ba comme en français...)**

**merci pour les reviews!!! merci Ykyrya!!! **

**mon drabble préféré pour le moment...elle m'ont donné le mot et direct! "renji" inspiration divine j'ai envie de dire!!! en tout cas je l'aime c'est tout! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Ficelle**

Quand il était enfant Renji s'attachait les cheveux avec une ficelle.

Puis il était entré à l'académie et pour paraître plus présentable avait acheté un élastique.

Pourtant il avait gardé la ficelle. C'était son seul souvenir de son vivant. Contrairement à d'autre il ne s'en souvenait pas. Alors il gardait précieusement le seul objet qui lui rappelait qu'il avait vécu.

* * *

**pauvre renji!! viens me faire un calinnnnnn! XD ( comment ça profiteuse?? absolument pas! je m'insurges!)**

**60 mots...c'est dingue mais en cours ils ont l'air de faire plus de 100 et finalement...je dépasse rarement...**

**reviews?? (si vous voulez faire des dons pour que renji s'achète plein d'élastiques c'est ici aussi! XD)**

**CraC**


	11. marcassin

**Disclamer : (en chantant) non non non!!! ils ne sont paaaaasssa moiiiiiiiiii!**

**Rating : KKKKKKK ++++++++++! (s'étouffe) kofkof kof kof!!**

**Note : kof kof kof...humhum! bon il faut avouer que le thème est dur! et pourtant j'ai pensé à la 11ème...remarquer que je l'ai manier de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas s'offenser! n'empêche la 11ème c'est la division dont on connait le plus de membre! 5!! dingue hein?? (qui s'en fout??) bon bref je l'aime bien tout de même (dans l'idée si je ne l'aimais pas je ne le posterais pas!)**

**merci toujours pour vos reviews!!!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**marcassin**

Les gens de la 11ème pouvaient être considéré comme des sangliers : ils foncent droit devant sans réfléchir. Évidemment l'association des femme shinigami changea "sanglier" en "porc".

En revanche ce que beaucoup ignorent c'est le surnom donné aux bleus qui arrive dans la 11ème : les marcassins.

Ils ne le reste pas longtemps –2 mois tout au plus- et contrairement à ce qu'on pense le surnom est affectueux : les anciens espèrent qu'ainsi ils deviendront de vrais sangliers.

* * *

**qu'ils sont touchant ces gens de la 11ème (va se faire taper dessus par eux si ça continue..et pourtant j'en ai un autre en réserve sur eux qui est bbiiieennnn piiirrreee! XD)**

**en tout cas je pense que peux tous imaginer qui a donner ce surnom...(a part moi..) une petite fille aux cheveux rose qui adore voir les gens se taper dessus?? ça vous dit rien? si je dis "Ken-chan" toujours pas?? XD**

**reviews?**

**CraC**


	12. bouture

**Disclamer : ils ne sont toujours pas à moi mais a Tite Kubo....**

**Rating : K+ (tant d'innocence ici!! )**

**note : ce drabble auras une suite! j'étais surper bien inspiré faut dire!! (et puis quand vous verrez le mot qui a fait que j'ai écris la suite je crois que vous comprendrez sans problèmes!!!)**

**merci encore pour les reviews! oui Ga3lle tu as raison..Inoue est indescriptible! comment peut on oser ignorer grimmjow...bon certes y a Ichigo mais entre Ichigo et Grimmjow?? le choix est vite fait!!!**

**Ykyrya merci!! tu poste toujours! avoir un soutient aussi fidèle ça aide!!!^^**

**c'est mon premier drabble sur ce personnages... je l'adore dasn les fics ou les gens le font légèrement manipulateur...(oui j'adore les gens sadiques, manipulateurs etc...et on est nombreux/nombreuse dans ce cas là! XD))**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**bouture**

Jyuushiro Ukitake s'étais mis à l'art floral. Faire des boutures , arranger de jolie fleurs le calmait. Et cette activité n'aurait aucune incidence sur sa santé.

Puis les deux troisième sièges l'avaient appris.

Et depuis c'était :

"Ho! Taichô! C'est tellement beau!

-mais je n'ai encore rien fait!"

"Taichô! C'est tellement émouvant!

-je viens de retirer une feuille…"

Jyuushiro Ukitake avait dont arrêté l'art floral.

**

* * *

**

**le pauvre il est pas aidé avec les deux autres! XD**

**alors?? vous en pensez quoi?? ça mérite une reviews??**

**CraC**


	13. homard

**Diclamer : ils ne m'appartiennent pas...ha! si! le homard est à moi! c'est mon arrancars personnel...il s'appelle Aro! (héhé si quelqu'un m'embête....)**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : je ne voulais pas refaire un truc de cuisine, et puis ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas embêter mes ptits arrancars... d'ou ce drabble...personnellement je trouve que les arrancars normaux ont le beau rôle...en revanche Mon arrancar...ba...le pauvre quoi! XD**

**Merci pour les reviews! (se prosterne bien bas!)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Homard**

Les arrancars avaient la plupart du temps une _resurreccion_ animal.

Généralement c'était classe : panthère, chauve-souris, chamois , même celle de Nnoitra –la mante-religieuse- était cool.

Mais imaginer un arrancar dont sa _resurreccion_ serait un Homard? Et bien figurez vous qu'il a existé. Mais s'est exilé.

Parce qu'avoir Grimmjow, Nnoitra, et Gin –après l'arrivée d'Aizen- qui se foutaient de votre gueule en permanence c'était tout simplement invivable.

* * *

**on pauvre petit Aro viens me faire des calins!! (Aro : _...tu crois vraiment que je vais venir?? t'a vu ce que je subis?? c'est quoi cette _resurreccion_?? j'me tire!_ ) Aro!! come-backkkkk!**

**hum! reprenons...alors?? je sais pas pour vous mais j'arrive pas à imaginer une resurreccion Homard qui soit cool...(enfin la resurreccion la plus cool je trouve que c'est celle de Grimmjow!!! nyaaaa! X3)**

**Reviews??**

**CraC (et exceptionnellement Aro! souris Aro : _hors de question!_ ... méchant!)**


	14. churros

**Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...les churros n'ont plus...**

**Rating : K+...a moins que vous ayez subis le même traumatisme que Rukia ce drabble n'a rien de choquant...**

**Note : Rukia est personnages ou je me dirais "mitigés" autant y a des fois je la trouve cool...autant y a des fois elle m'énerve...mais elle m'enerve moins depuis que j'ai vu les capacités de son zanpakutô...je kifffff! XD (mais ça remonte quand même a un ptit bout de temps...et en plus on découvre les capacités de son zanpakutô en même temps qu'on découvre Grimmjow!)**

**merci pour vos si nombreuse reviews!! sa me fait trop plaisir!!!! (jsuis passé de 15 à 22... 7 reviews d'un coup ça fait toujours plaisir!!)**

**Ykyrya non ce n'est pas Aro de Twilight même si j'ai repris le nom..(ce qui est stupide parceque les espada sont espanol!! et que Aro est un prénom italien!) et puis mon aro je limagine les cheveux rouges avec un mèches plus longues sur le côté avec un élastique et des perles qui pendent...(ba oui mon aro je l'aime! alors je lui imagine pleins de détails!) d'ailleurs son cri c'est : "pince Bogavante" (-- homard en espanol oui je me suis renseigné!) (par contre je ne sais pas commenbt on dit "pince" en japonais donc hein...)**

**vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir proposé des resurreccion deshonorante pour leur propriétaire...avec tout ça on pourrait faire un receuil à part! lol! (mais je vous le laisse j'ao déjà celui là de receuil!!)**

**et au fait...Joyeuse pâques!!!**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Churros**

Rukia en avait entendu parler, elle voulait donc y goûter. Après tout ses connaissances sur le monde des humains devaient être parfaite.

Elle détesta. Le sucre lui colla aux doigts, elle s'en mit sur sa robe et dans ses cheveux.

Plus jamais, se jura t-elle, plus jamais je ne mangerais de churros.

* * *

**moui un peu pourri peut être...mais moi même je n'ai mangé qu'une fois des churros j'avais du mal a imaginer autre choses...**

**reviews?**

**CraC**


	15. crudité

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient pas même les idées de plats...ceux-ci appartiennent à une amie!^^**

**Rating : k+**

**Note : éviter d'immaginer ce que ça donne vous risquerez de vous rendre malade...Encore une drabble sur inoue...(elle m'inspire beaucoup cette petite!) rien à dire si ce n'est...**

**Enjoy! (ou pas parce que là...)**

* * *

**Crudité**

Avec Orihime même un innocent plat de crudités devenait un poison.

Sur des concombres elle rajoutait du miel. Sur des tomates de la confiture de mangue.

Et aujourd'hui pour l'anniversaire de Tatsuki elle lui avait préparé une salade de carmine recouverte de crème béchamel et de chocolat fondu.

Oui, ce plat était pire qu'un poison, même un préparé par Mayuri.

* * *

**Imaginer l'association Inoue/Mayuri!!! horreeeuuurrrrr! XD**

**il faut empêcher cela! XD**

**reviews??**

**CraC**


	16. Sépulture

**Disclamer : toujours pas a moi...mais je ne desepère pas!!**

**Rating : k+**

**Note : un tout petit drabble sur Hisana! haha...je l'aime bien Hisana..ou la voit pas ou n'a entendu parler d'elle 10 minutes mais je l'aime!! par contre...à mon avis c'est la soeur jumelle de Rukia!! c'est pas possible ne étant de simple soeur de se ressembler autant...**

**Sinon je me demandais un truc...selon les fics ça divergent mais...ils se souviennent ou pas de leur vie quand ils étaient vivant?? parceque y a des fics ou c'est oui, et d'autre ou c'est non...moi j'avais compris que oui, ils se souvenaient...ça me turlupine...(--je dois être la dernière personne au monde à utiliser cette expression! XD) donc si vous pouviez éclairer ma lanterne... **

**merci a Ringo-chiii! contente que je te fasse rire! Oui Ichigo aurait probablement rigolé...mais il a du la voir rentré dasn cet état...j'imagines bien l'excuse "non mais y a un Hollow qu'est apparu il a renversé le stand sur moi..."XD et Inoue/Mayuri..qui ouvbre un restaurant de cuisine!! gyaaa! XD**

**Ykyrya : la carmine c'est une endive de couleur fushia (non ça ne s'invente pas) que je trouve délicieuse en salade avec des oeufs, de la mimolette, des lardons et de l'huile d'olive...Comme c'est une endive ça se mange plutôt en hiver je crois....j'adore ça!! mais je ne laisserais jamais Inoue y toucher!!!**

**bon assez de blabla (surtout quand on voit la taille du drabble on se dit mais qu'est ce qu'elle est bavarde cette auteure...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sépulture**

C'était une simple cabane en bois. Mais elle était abritée derrière une rangée d'arbre. Comme cachée.

L'intérieur était sobre. De l'encens. Une photo traditionnelle. Quelques babioles.

Parce que même après sa mort Byakuya ne savait toujours pas comment lui montrer son amour.

* * *

**Byakuya et l'expression des sentiments..ça fait deux...XD**

**je le trouve mimi...en plus il me semble un moment dans l'anime on voit l'autel consacré à Hisana...mais je m'en souviens plus trop...**

**alors j'ai imaginé comment il pourrait être...**

**reviews??**

**CraC**


	17. Baril

**Disclamer : pas encore a moi mais je compte épouser Tite kubo alors bientôt....XD**

**Rating: K+**

**Note : un de mes préféré! il a même des suites! faut dire....j'étais bien inspiré! en revanche j'écris beaucoup sur Mayuri en ce moment! diantre! what happenned! (en reserve je dois avoir 5 drabble ou il apparait!!!!) je ve ux dire..je l'aime pas ce psychopate! et pourtant... mais bon j'aime torturer les gens..il est idéal pour ça!^^**

**allez trêve de plaisanterie!! ici vous allez voir un vieux souffrir!!! mwawawawa! **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Baril

Les sous-sols de la douxième étaient particulièrement dangereux.

Le vieux Yamamoto en avait fait l'expérience.

Il y était descendu pour vérifier que Mayuri n'y entreposait pas des cadavres ou des cobaye non-consentants.

Sauf qu'il faisait noir, alors Yamamoto avait sortit son sabre. Et ça avait explosé.

Mayuri lui avait sortit un "Évidemment si vous mettez le feu là ou il y a des barils de poudres…"

* * *

**j'adore la réactionn de mayuri! je l'imagine tellement bien! XD! avec sa mauvaise foie habituelle! X3**

**Reviews??**

**CraC**


	18. méristème

**Disclamer : pas a moi...mais j'y travaille!**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : avant de partir je vous livre la suite de "bouture" (oui je sais trop gentille!) et en plus ça me fait un personnages en plus! Kiyone! (j'ai galéré pour retrouver son prénom! pffuuu)**

**Bon je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai pu commettre! so sorry! et j'espère que vous continuez a appréciez mes petits drabble!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Méristème**

Son capitaine s'étant mis à l'art floral, Kiyone avait commencer à s'intéresser aux plantes. Elle lisait tous les livres qu'elle trouvait sur le sujet et les apprenait par cœur.

Et elle n'hésitait pas à le ressortir à sa sœur :

" Tu savais que la partie au centre d'une fleur s'appelle le méristème?"

Isane écoutait et souriait en pensant à leur ressemblance : elles étaient prête à tout pour leurs capitaines.

* * *

**personellement je préfère Isane à Kiyone... elle est mieux (enfin ce n'est qu'un avis personel....)**

**Reviews??**

**à la revoyure! CraC**


	19. bidon

**Disclamer : ils ne sont pas a moi...arff! c'est trop triste!**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : la suite de "baril" UuU! vous inquiétez après y a encore une partie!!! (le vieux yamamoto n'a pas fini d'en baver! XD) (d'ailleurs il s'appelle bien yamamoto?? j'ai des doutes...)**

**recemment (mardi) je me suis fait opéré des dents de sagesses...ou que ça a fait mal! maintenant ça va mieux mais franchement..c'est trop pourris! je ne peux manger de chocapic!! (comment ça vous en avez strictement rien a battre?? m'en fous!!!)**

**merci pour Ykyrya et ringo-chiii pour vos reviews! ça me fait tellement plaisir! (c'est ma fics qui à le plus de reviews! je ne vais donc pas l'abandonner de sitôt! UuU!)effectivement je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il faisait avec les barils!! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Bidon**

Yamamoto avait donc demandé à Mayuri d'enlever ses barils de poudres.

Un an après l'incident il avait refait une inspection. Et ça avait encore explosé.

Mayuri jura qu'il avait enlevé les barils. En revanche…

"J'étudie l'essence…Alors j'ai des bidons…C'est un très bon combustible…"

Pour que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduisent plus, Yamamoto lui avait demandé de réparé son électricité. C'était le plus simple et le moins dangereux.

* * *

**oui c'est étonnant que le taichô des taichô n y est pas pensé avant...m'enfin on lui en veux pas il est vieux, il commence a se faire sénile...**

**CraC**


	20. saucisson

**Disclamer: ils ne sont pas a moi..des fois ça me déprime mais des fois c'est mieux..pour eux surtout...**

**Rating : k+**

**Note : un autre drabble sur la onzième! ouaiiisss! et il est largement pire celui la!!! XD s'ils étaient vivant je me ferais probablement tuer! et oui il y a beaucoup de thème en rapport avec la bouffe..mais on est un groupe de goinffre alors on ne pense qu'a ça...haha! (ça c'est une vielle excuse! XD)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Saucisson**

La 11ème était une division de brutes. Ils aimaient les choses "vulgaires" : tous les alcools fort, la charcuterie, et en particulier le saucisson. Surtout en menace.

"J'vais te transformer en rondelle de saucisson" était l'un de leurs cris de guerre favoris.

* * *

**Alors?? il était vraiment court celui là! UuU! (deux phrases quand même! )**

**CraC**


	21. trompette

**Disclamer: ils ne sont pas a moi!! pleurons ensemble!! tout est au génie, au merveilleux, au fantastique Tite Kubo...dis monsieur vous voulez pas m'épouser?? et ensuite on partage??**

**Rating : K+**

**Note :ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas embêter mes ptits arrancars!! (_Aro : crois moi tu ne nous a pas manqué!_) tiens! t'es de retour toi!! m'enfin! ce drabble est centré sur Grimmjow (_alors ça c'est étonnant!!_) ... j'y peux rien si je l'aime!!! et que j'aodre particulièrement l'embêter en le rendant ridicule!!! (_quand il le saura il viendra te rendre visite en personne!_) *palit* euh..il est pas obligé d'être au courant!! **

**en tout cas je l'adore ce drabble! je rigole toute seule! et evidemment Gin est dans l'histoire! LUI il m'aide au moins (_parlerais tu de moi??_) non non..*regarde ailleurs***

**en tout cas encore merci pour les reviews!! d'ailleurs je vais y répondre : Ykyrya (encore toi! tu continue a lire mes bêtises! incroyable! XD) évidemment quand ils mettront les ampoules, Mayuri aura enlevé l'essence..et puis faut bien qu'ils y voit quelque chose...(a mon avis mayuri voit dasn le noir... il n'est pas humain! il peut bien faire ça!)... et pour le saucisson...ce n'est pas moi! on m'a donné le mot! (de la nourriture! toujours et encore!) et j'ai été inspiré pour ça...et puis entre nous..le psy serait à mon avis desespéré...XD**

**keikoku sama Yamamoto ne peux pas m'atteindre car je suis caché et..*bruit de pas* (_hey! y a un vieux qui demande à te voir!_) euh... (yamamoto : c'est vous qui écrivez des anneries sur les shinigami??) hein?? noooooonnn vous devez faire erreur... mais vous savez qu'il y a un arrancar ici? vous devriez vous en occuper! (_hein?? c'est quoi ce délire??_) (*sors son sabre*) *pars en courant*.**

**(oui je délire toute seule! UuU!)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Trompette**

Un bruit ressemblant à un cri d'éléphant se fit entendre dans le palais de Las Noches.

"Gin? As tu donné une trompette à l'un des Arrancars?" demanda Tousen de sa voix calme.

Gin retint un fou rire.

"Ho non! Je n'oserais jamais! C'est juste Grimmjow qui a un rhume!"

Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre. Gin explosa de rire sous l'œil indigné de Tousen. Celui ci murmura :

"Je croyais que les imbéciles n'étaient jamais malade?"

* * *

**houuuuu! méchant Tousen! XD pas bien de se moquer de Grimmy!**

**bon alors vous en pensez quoi chèr(e) lecteur/trice?? ça mérite une reviews??**

**CraC**


	22. tuyauterie

**Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi...Y_Y!**

**Rating : K+..même si il y a un sous-entendu pervers...mais je pense que ça passe...et pour le langage aujourd'hui c'est banal et ce n'est même plus considéré comme "vulgaire"..mais si ça vous gênes je pourrais éventuellement le changer plus tard...**

**Note : ce drabble contient du sous-entendu pervers & yaoi..donc homophobe s'abstenir!! enfin..en même temps c'est quand même tout léger donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes...**

**c'est mon premier drabble sur Ganju!!*toute fière* faut dire...ce personnages je ne vois vraiment pas quoi dire sur lui!! le pairing n'est pas si étonnant...enfin les gens qui écrive sur Ganju et font de la romance ont tendance à faire ce pairing donc...**

**Au début quand on m'a donner le mot et que j'ai écris le brouillon je me suis dit "je ne le posterais jamais" mais je l'ai quand même taper. hier soir je l'ai relu et je me suis dit "finalement il est pas si mal et il est bien délirant...il faut que je le mettes!!!" donc voila comment il a atteri ici!! Maintenant à vous de juger!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Tuyauterie**

Ganju n'avait jamais été doué pour la drague.

Quand il dragua Hanatarô il lui balança "Tu dois avoir une putin de tuyauterie à force d'en nettoyer."

3 points : le sous entendu pervers était nul, la référence aux nettoyage des égouts par la 4ème petit, et il n y avait aucun rapport.

Par malchance –ou chance- Hanatarô était trop innocent pour comprendre ce genre de sous entendu grossier. Le rouquin qui les accompagnait lui avait parfaitement compris.

* * *

**Oui je sais vous vous dites c'est quoi ce truc! mais figurez vous que j'ai une explication!!**

**en début d'année on ouvre notre livre de géographie et page 25 on voit un plombier polonais qui nous lance un regard de braise. Dans ses mains des outils, des tuyaux. Au dessus un slogan "je reste en Pologne venez nombreux". Ma copine et moi on ricane déjà et puis je lui lance "Il doit avoir une sacré tuyauterie" et on explose de rire. maintenant quand on fait de la géo on ouvre tout le temps le livre page 25...c'est notre trip!! voila l'explication du pourquoi ce mot m'a inspiré ça!!!**

**alors...reviews quand même??**

**CraC**


	23. homophobe

**Disclamer : ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...(pourquoi mais pourquoi??)**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : sous entendu yaoi mêem si c'est sur un amour à sens unique! j'avais déja fait des drabble sur la onzième mais la c'est mon premier sur un membre en particulier!! héhé! en ce moment c'est la période des première fois! **

**Pas grand chose a dire sur ce drabble..si ce n'est que je ne pense pas que la onzième le soit réellement...des membres doivent l'être comme dans n'importe quelle divison mais à mon avis Kenpachi et Yachiru n'en ont strictement rien à cirer! ce drabble était au départ lourd (3 phrase, 4 fois le mot "division") mais j'ai réussi à alléger!! (ouaaiiiis)**

**bizarrement j'aime bien ce couple mais je ne lis pas de fics sur eux... jy arrive pas je bloque! ha si j'en ai lu une...je crois c'est Anders Andrew qui l'avait écrite... je me souviens plus...**

**en tout cas Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Homophobe**

La onzième était une division homophobe.

Et c'était bien la seule chose que Yumichika reprochait à celle-ci.

Parce que dans cette division son amour pour Ikkaku était condamné avant même d'avoir pu s'exprimer.

* * *

**je suis en déprime parce qu'entre temps une copine m'a raconté une histoire trite (une gerbille qui vient de mourir) et en plus ce drabble est pas particulièrement joyeux..donc...**

**Reviews quand même??**

**CraC **


	24. ampoule

**Disclamer : ils ne sont pas a moi...**

**Rating : k+...**

**Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews! elles me font vraiment plaisir! surtout quand des ptits nouveau m'en mette! arigatô gozaimasu!!! (ouais je fais genre je parle japonais! XD)**

**Aujourd'hui trois drabble (ne changeons pas les habitudes!) celui-ci est la suite et fin de "baril" et "bidon" et oui!! les aventures des sous sols de la douzième se terminent ici...XD! ça va vous manquer! je le sais bien! masi que vous voulez vous! XD**

**pas grand chose à dire donc : enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Ampoule**

Mayuri avait donc eu l'obligation de "réparer l'électricité de son sous sol". En fait il fallait juste changer les ampoules.

Il envoya donc des subordonnés insignifiants pour faire ce travail ingrat.

Il faut croire que Mayuri avait une grande malchance car les deux subordonnés cassèrent une ampoule, en grillèrent deux, et en en vissant une provoquèrent une panne de courant général.

Au loin un vieil homme se lamentait : "J'en ai marre…Mais j'en ai marre…"

* * *

**Pauvre yamamoto!! XD avec tout les boulets qu'il se traine!!!XD **

**CraC**


	25. chaussette

**Disclamer : et bien depuis les chapitres précédents la situation n'a pas évolué!**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : attention fan de urahara ici il y a un spoiler-que-même-l'auteur-il-le-connait-pas!!! alors attention! l'image de Urahara va voler en éclats! ne chercher pas je voir toujours des choses que les autres ne remarque pas et qui n'ont aucune importance!!! et je les transforme en grand n'importe quoi! XD j'aimes casser la réputaion des personnages! **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chaussette**

Urahara avait l'air cool, détaché, taquin. Pourtant il y avait bien une chose qui lui faisait perdre son calme. Les chaussettes. Il les haïssait.

Il en avait détesté le port obligatoire lorsqu'il était shinigami puis capitaine.

Maintenant qu'il était libre, il pouvait se balader pieds nus. Et c'était un véritable bonheur.

* * *

**Oui je sais ça vous choque!! vous nh'en revenez pas!! et c'est bien normal il essaye de la cacher...**

**tant qu'il ne rencontre pas un arrancar dont la resurreccion est une chaussette! XD**

**CraC**


	26. foetus

**Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi..sinon Gin serait rester avec matsumoto!!!**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : celui ci à une suite mais je l'ai fais de moi même on m'a donner de mots..j'ai été très inspiré! il ya beaucoup de fic sur ce thème..(enfin beaucoup..y en a d'autre!) mais quand on m'a proposé le mots je ne voyais qu'elle... il est un peu déprimant mais je le trouve beau...(chercher pas! j'aime les trucs triste! comme beaucoup en fait!)**

**enjoy (si on peut dire ça...)**

**

* * *

**

**Foetus**

Matsumoto regardait son ventre avec amour. Elle était enceinte.

Derniers souvenirs de Gin.

Elle caressa son ventre un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Gin l'apprenait il reviendrait à elle. Il ne la laisserais pas élever l'enfant seule.

En repensant au père et à ses actes des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues. Peut être que Gin ne reviendrait pas. Elle éclata en sanglots, maudissant le fœtus.

* * *

**il faut faire attention au** **changement de termes : bébé puis fœtus est révélateur. Un bébé tout le monde aime. Un fœtus c'est encore un peu informe. C'est une ébauche. Elle tente de le rejeter en l'appelant ainsi.**

**Oui je sais je cherche un peu midi à 14heures...désolé!**

**CraC**


	27. Poulpe

**Disclamer :il y aun japonais qui s'appelle dont le pseudonymme est Tite kubo et il les a créer...je ne fais que les emprunter!**

**Rating : k+ **

**Note : Oula ce drabble..je m'en souvenais même plus! c'est pour dire à quel point il m'a marquer! XD mais en le relisant je me suis rappellé comme j'avais galéré...finalement j'en ai fait quelque chose de potable..et puis c'est mon premier drabble sur Kaien-dono-le sosie-d'ichigo-en-brun! X3 (un peu long comme nom!) bien entendu qui dit kaien dit rukia...c'est uen ruse de la brunette pour apparaître dans plus de fictions...que voulez vous elle aime qu'on parle d'elle...**

**merci pour les revieuws! (j'ai appris un truc sur fanfiction..les lemons sont interdit (sachant qu'il y a des auteurs spécialisé dans ça...) )**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Poulpe**

Kaien-dono n'avait pas un Zanpakutô d'eau pour rien. Il respectait la mer, sauvage et indomptable. Il trouvait les créatures marines majestueuses.

Un jour il demanda à Rukia ce qu'était censé représenter les saucisses présentes dans son bentô.

La brunette releva la tête :

"Un poulpe."

Kaien-dono tomba dans les pommes devant cette vision d'une majestueuse créature marine dont l'image venait d'être briser.

* * *

**Alors?? pas trop déçu....oui j'ai été chercher loin pour celui là...mais j'ai fait le raisonnement suivant :**

**poulpe=eau=zampakuto d'eau=kaien donc kaien aime les poulpes CQFD! X3**

**CraC**


	28. autruche

**Disclamer : voir touts les chapitres précédents**

**rating : voir chapitres précédents....**

**Note : encore un drabble sur keigo! je l'aime! sur en kurakurarizer déprimé...(je sais plus son nom exact mais il était G-E-N-I-A-L!!! XD) drabble sur sa -nouvelle- vie quotidienne!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Autruche**

Keigo appliquait une variante de la politique de l'autruche. Il avait peur certes, mais il ne se cachait pas. Non. Il faisait juste mine de ne rien voir.

Quand il voyait des monstres bizarres, il se forçait à penser: _non, il n y a rien devant le distributeur de boisson._

A sa sœur il expliquait que le distributeur ne marchait plus.

* * *

**alors?? moi je l'aime bien..et puis c'est à peu près ce qui se passe non?? (oui, lui j'ai pas été chercher loin du tout)**

**CraC**


	29. compas

**Disclamer : voir précédent**

**Rating : voir précédent**

**Note : mon préféré d'aujourd'hui! j'ai été super bien inspiré sur le coup!! je me suis dit qu'un compas ça pouvait blesser donc immédiatement!! enfin je vous laisse découvrir! **

**

* * *

**

**Compas**

"Qu'est ce ? une arme de combat rétractable? La lame n'est pas très longue…Tu ne peux tuer personne avec ceci!"

Ichigo haussa un sourcil.

"C'est un compas, ça sert à faire des figures géométriques…

-Des quoi?

-Je vais te montrer."

Ichigo traça une rosace. Rukia s'émerveilla devant le dessin. Puis elle fronça les sourcils plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

"Dis… Ton compas…Tu crois qu'il pourrait dessiner des Chappy??"

* * *

**Rukia et ses chappy! XD mais au fond je me suis posé la même question!! ba oui..est ce qu'avaec un compas on peuc dessiner des chappy! ça serait interessant..plus interessant que faire des limites ou des statistiques déjà...**

**CraC**


	30. foetus2

**Disclamer: vous en doutez encore??**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: Lylliah....merciiiii! au début j'ai cru que j'avais un virus quand j'ai vu "29 nouveau messages" et ensuite j'ai vu que c'était que des reviews!!! waaaa! merciii! XD t'as du courage!! en tout cas une nouvelle lectrice ça redonne toujours le moral...(en ce moment il se passe des trucs qui me le baisse à mort...) et en plus tu lis tout mon blabla à chaque fois! **

**Ykyrya mercii d'être toujours là! ça me fait vraiment plaisir!!**

**keikoku-sama...ta reviews m'a légèrement effrayé j'espère ne jamais te rencontré armé d'un truc pointu! XD**

**ringo-chiii: j'espère que ça t'as motivé et que tu as dessiné de superbe chappy!! (comment ça ce n'était pas le sujet de ton cour?? XD)**

**Doudouille: c'est vrai que la réaction de keigo dasn mon drabble semble peu plausible...en fait il fait carrément OOC....(ouh!! déprime the return! XD) mais m'en fiche moi j'aime Keigooo!! oui je l'aime je l'adore!! je veux lire plus de fictions sur lui! ! vive keigo! **

**tenez! pour vous remerciez vous avez qu'a me dire un mot chacun! j'essairais de faire un truc dessus...si vous voulez un personnages en particulier précisez le!! sinon je ferais avec un peu n'importe qui! (en en plus comme ça ça me feras des réserves! XD)**

**Bon revenons à nos fictions! celle ci est la suite de Foetus! (c'est pour ça qu'elle s'appelle foetus2...jsuis pas aller chercher loin je vous l'accorde) Ici je critique les sourire de Gin..si vous aviez comme je m'en veux! en tant que fan de Gin j'adore ses sourires mais dans le contexte! je vous jure à chaque fois que je relis je me dit : noooon je le pense paaaasss! XD (bon, o.k je le pense un peu....mais juste un tout petit peu! !)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Foetus2**

Normalement les seules larmes qui coulaient ce jour là étaient des larmes de joie, de douleur. Rarement de peine.

Pourtant Matsumoto pleurait de peine. Le bébé était le portrait craché de son père, rappelant à Matsumoto qu'il n'était plus là.

Alors qu'elle appelait "Gin! Gin!" en serrant l'enfant contre elle, le petit-être émit un hoquet et fit un merveilleux sourire à sa mère, si différent des sourire narquois, manipulateurs de Gin.

Matsumoto se sentit rassuré.

* * *

**Pauvre matsumotoooo!!!!!...je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire! haha! (**_mais alors tais toi!!!)_

**Reviews?? **

**CraC**


	31. crabe

**Disclamer: ....non non je ne suis pas tite kubo, ni sa femme....**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : Je l'aime bien ce drabble!en plus y a Ulquiorra! Vive les arrancars! j'aime tellement les embêter!! et puis avouons le...vu l'avancé du mangas je me dit "ils vont tous y passser!!" Noooooo! je veux paaaaaas! XD**

**On peut y voir si on cherhce vraiment un peu de UlquiHime...mais il faut le chercher!!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Crabe**

"Ho mais…"

Inoue se précipita vers la chose.

Ulquiorra l'arrêtât.

"Mais ce n'est qu'un crabe!!

-Ce n'est pas un crabe, c'est un Hollow."

La rousse regarda la créature et soupira :

"Tout est si dangereux ici…

-C'est toi qui as voulu sortir."

Elle le regarda.

"Évidemment! Qui supporterait de rester tout le temps enfermé!"

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas. Il prit le crabe dans sa main.

"Tu peux le toucher il n'oseras pas te faire du mal."

Inoue caressa la coquille. Elle regarda son geôlier dans les yeux :

"merci…"

* * *

**UuU!! ils sont mignons! XD la star de ce drabble c'était le crabe! j'aurais lui faire dire un truc du genre "spouichk"...XD bon ok c'est pas le bruit d'un hollow! XD**

**Reviews??**

**CraC**


	32. choucroute

**Disclamer : Pas (encore) à moi...XD**

**Rating: K+**

**Note : je le kiffe ce drabble! on m'a dit le mot et direct! "mais ouiiii je vais faire çaaaa!" XD bon par contre me souviens plus du nom du shinigami...alors c'est afro-san et puis voila!!!et en plus..y a keigoooooo! ouaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis (-- joie intense XD)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Choucroute**

"Afro-san! Vous voulez manger?"

Le shinigami tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

"Ça dépend c'est quoi?

-De la choucroute!" répondit le lycéen avec un sourire stupide.

"Choucroute?"

Keigo eu un sourire taquin :

"Ça m'a fait penser à vos cheveux!"

* * *

**alors?? vous en pensez quoi?? XD moi j'adore! le pire c'est que je vous la scène dans ma tête! et j'imagine bien la tête du shinigami! XD**

**CraC**


	33. bichon

**Disclamer : ...encore la même rengaine!**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : fan de Bichon ne lis pas ceci! tu risquerait d'être horriblement vexé! et si vous avez un bichon je me met à genoux devant vous! je suis sincèrement désolé!!pardonnez moi! XD mais quand on m'a dit bichon...bah...voila quoi! XD le pire c'est que c'est même pas vrai! encore chihuahua j'dis pas...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Bichon**

Byakuya regarda le cadeau en haussant un sourcil.

"C'est un Bichon nii-sama, Ichigo m'a dit que c'était un chien idéal pour les personnes riches."

Le noble se demanda en quoi il était idéal. Petit, frisé, la langue pendouillante, un air totalement stupide. Une horreur.

Byakuya nota mentalement d'offrir un cadeau _adapté_ pour le shinigami remplaçant.

* * *

**la vengeance de Byakuya sera terrible! XDXDXDXDXD! fais attention a toi ichigo!! **

**CraC**


	34. lapin

**Disclamer : ils ne sont pas à moi....**

**rating : K+**

**Note: alors là...je me suis fait avoir toute seule comme dirait l'autre....pour tout vous dire au début j'avais pas du tout prévu de vengeance de Byakuya envers ichigo....j'ai juste dit ça...comme ça...en aucun cas parce que j'en avais prévu une!!! XD!! et puis comme tout le monde la voulait je me suis dit "soyond folle! cherchons!" j'ai donc cherché! l'idée je l'ai trouvé hier soir -sous ma douche (et non je ne raconte pas ma vie! XD)- bref! elle n'est pas super mais je pense que c'est exactement le genre de chose dont bya-bya-chan serait capable! (oui moi je l'appelle comme ça! XD)**

**en tout cas merciii pour vos reviews!! (90!! j y crois même pas!!) merci également a ceux qui mettent mon histoire dasn leur favoris et dans les alertes!! ça me fait siiiii plaisir vous imaginez même pas!! ça m'encourage a continuer d'écrire des conneries! et puis ça me remonte vraiment le moral!^^**

**juste message a keikoku-sama : ...tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de dangeureux dans une tasse de thé?? s'il-te plaiiiiiiiit??? =D**

**allez! la vengeance que vous attendiez tous...(j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevrez pas trop... les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu!)**

**

* * *

**

**Lapin**

Byakuya devait se venger de l'horreur frisée.

S'il offrait _directement_ un cadeau au shinigami remplaçant, celui-ci se douterait de quelque chose. Il fallait être subtil. Heureusement Rukia était là.

Il lui offrit un couple de lapin. Il omit de préciser qu'ils étaient en pleine possession de _tout _leurs moyens.

En quelque mois la chambre du rouquin se transforma en lapinière.

Alors que Ichigo pestait et râlait contre un certain noble, ce dernier ricanait sous l'œil pétrifié de son lieutenant.

* * *

**Je comprend parfaitement pourquoi renji est pétrifié..vous imaginer?? Byakuya qui ricane?? ça doit faire peur à moooorrt! XD **

**alors?? (mouis je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à des lapins sous la douche...enfin en même temps vous avez du constater que mon esprit n'est pas des plus logique...)**

**CraC**


	35. pingouin

**Disclamer : toujours pas...ils sont a Tite kubo...(le chanceux...)**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : ce drabble est pour doudouille!! sincèrement? je n'ai pas eu trop de mal...il faut dire mon esprit a fait une rapide association d'idée : pingouin=papa pingouin=chanson="you're blue"=Shirosaki....et après je me suis rappellé que j'avais dit (dans une autre fic que yuzu et Shiro était amis, réunis par l'amour des dessins animés...donc)...et en plus c'est mon premier drabble sur Shirooo!! jsuis contente! parceque craC aime Shiro! (clin d'oeil à ponyo sur la falaise en passant! XD)**

**et les autres ça tient toujours si vous avez des mots!!! je prend commandes!^^**

**en espérant doudouille que tu aime bien shiro (si tu le deteste..je chercherai une autre histoire! mais en même temps c'est impossible de detester shiro!!!)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Pingouin**

Shiro et Yuzu étaient amis.

Yuzu aimait dormir avec Shiro, il était rassurant.

Mais Shiro n'avait pas de pyjama.

Et c'est ainsi que le Hollow se retrouva affublé d'un pyjama pingouin, pour aller avec sa "peau blanche comme la banquise" selon la petite blonde.

* * *

**Comment yuzu et karin peuvent être jumelle?? elles se ressemblent absolument pas!!!jamais compris...**

**bref...oui je sais ça parait stupide mais en ce moment jsuis a fond dans la période "pyjama pour bébé" genre pyjama salamèche..rassurez vous j'en ai pas! dieu merci! mais je trouve ça choupinou! (hanyaannn! XD)**

**donc bref...vos impression (doudouille si ça te plait pas dis le clairement! XD)**

**CraC**


	36. portemanteau

**Disclamer: toujouuurs pas à mooooiiiii! XD**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: premier drabble sur Isshin! et pourtant.. ce perso je le kiffe! il est trop bien! j'espère qu'on le verra se battre vraiment avec les capacité de son zampakutô et tout et tout!!! ha! ça serait GE-ANT!! bref vous l'avez compris mais j'ai tendance à adorer les perso secondaire qu'on voir pratiquement jamais! ^^**

**Ici il y a une mention d'amour à sens unique! haaa! pauvre ...... ...jvais pas vous le direeeee!! à vous de lire! na!XD ce drabble fait exactement 102 mots..mais piur deux on va pas chipoter heiiinnn??? =D**

**enjoy!**

****

* * *

Porte-manteau

Isshin rentrait chez lui après une journée de consultation. Il allait accrocher sa veste au porte-manteau quand il se figea. Il y avait un manteau inconnu et de petite taille accroché.

Vu le style il appartenait un à garçon mais à la taille il ne pouvait pas être un ami d'Ichigo. Il voulut hurler.

Il se précipita dans la chambre du rouquin pour demander des information. Il se retrouva hanche à nez(1) avec Hitsugaya.

Une fois que le petit(2) fut présenté comme un ami d'Ichigo, Isshin se radoucit et devint extrêmement gentil.

S'il avait su les sentiments de Karin il l'aurait étripé.

* * *

**(1) danc ce cas l'expression "nez à nez" ne colle pas! la différence de taille est trop importante!!!**

**(2) si hitsugaya lisait ceci je serais certainement morte! XD**

**alors?? pas trop...déçu??? XD moi je l'aime bien!! en plus jimagine tellement isshin arriver en pleurant dasn la chambre d'ichigo! XDXD! je l'adore!!**

**CraC**


	37. racine

**Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi...**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: ça faisait longtemps!!! avouer que je vous ai manquer! *pleine d'espoir*...bon à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne posterai qu'un chapitre à chaque fois..pour tout vous dire il m'en reste plus beaucoup....je suis en plein erévision du bac de français...(pouaaaa!) même si on dirait pas...non vraiment réviser c'est pas mon truc! XD**

**aujourd'hui suite et fin de "l'arc" plantes & treizième division..(oui j'en ai mis du temps!!) merci pour vos reviews!! merci de me lire! merci de me mettre dans vos favoris..merci d'exister lecteur!! (tant qu'on y est!)**

**enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

**Racine**

Kiyone avait donc appris par cœur tout ce qu'elle avait trouver sur les plantes.

Elle était là attendant son capitaine prête à engager la conversation.

Mais quand elle le vit, avec ses beaux et longs cheveux blancs, la regardant avec douceur, elle perdit sa langue.

Elle ne put que murmurer le traditionnel "Bonjour Taichô!" tout en piquant un fard magistral.

Le seul mot qu'elle arriva à replacer fut "racine". Elle se maudit.

* * *

**Pas de bol kiyone comme on dit!! XD non la pauvre c'est cruel! (vive les sadiques...non??)**

**merci et à la prochaine (après le bac écrit avec de la chance...)**

**CraC**


	38. Pelle

**Disclamer : ils ne sont toujours pas a moi.... je pense très sérieusement à enlever tite kubo...=D**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: hey! ça faisait longtemps, ne?? il faut dire qu'avec le bac puis la japan..et en plus l'ordi ou je poste et l'ordi pour regarder les dramas n'est pas le même et comme j'avais envie de drama!! ^^! pour mon retour -tant attendu- un drabble sur keigo ET mizuiro!!! il y aun du yaoi..et là je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que c'est sous entendu... enfin quoique...**

**bref! merci pour vos reviews!!! il me reste ...une quinzaine je dirais de drabble a poster donc euh... j'imagine que je vais essayer de tenir tout l'été avec ça....(ça va être dur...)**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**Pelle**

Keigo se ramassait tout le temps des râteaux. Que ce soit des jolies filles ou des laiderons rien n y faisait.

Pour le consoler Mizuiro lui avait donner la seule chose qu'il pouvait offrir : un baiser. Plus exactement il lui avait roulé une pelle.

Et pourtant Keigo continuait de traîner avec lui. Mizuiro n y cherchait pas de signes particuliers mais des fois il laissait son esprit vagabonder et…

* * *

**J'aurais pu appeller ce drabble "jardinage avec Keigo par miyuiro"...bref! j'imagine que tout ceux qui ont veux un sketch de Anne Roumanof ou elle fait l'adolescente ont compris pour quoi ce mot m'a inspiré ceci...**

**je crois bien que c'est le quatrième drabble que j'écris avec keigo...(et oui! déjà!!) mais est ce ma faute si je l'adore???non. C'est la faute de l'auteur...**

**Reviews?? =D**

**CraC**


	39. Majuscule

**Disclamer: .. si je vous dis que je ne suis pas tite kubo j'imagine que ça suffit...**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: j'aime beaucoup ce drabble j'ai eu du mal à le faire.. (et pourtant il fait trois lignes) mais quand j'ai enfin réussi à mettre les bon mots...j'étais vraiment contente...certainement un de mes préféré.. et pourtant il est sur rukia!!!! (OMG!!)XD!..C'est pas que je l'aime pas la ptit brune mais bon...je la trouve un peu chiante...(ce qui est marrant étant donné que celle que tout le monde considère comme la potiche (inoue) ba moi je l'adore...) bon trève de blabla et place à la lecture!**

* * *

**Majuscule**

Avec une application extrême elle traça les lignes et les courbes. Elle s'appliqua particulièrement pour le nom de famille qu'elle écrivit en capitale majuscule.

KUCHIKI.

Elle regarda le nom. Elle eut l'intime conviction qu'elle ne serait jamais un membre à part entière de cette si majestueuse famille.

* * *

**Pauvre Rukia! et encore a ce moment là elle ne savait même pas que son frère n'empêcherait pas son execution!!! ... il etait vraiment méchant byabya....**

**Un petit mot pour l'auteure??? **

**CraC**


	40. rétroprojecteur

**Disclamer: je ne me suis toujours pas transformer en Tite KUBO..et pourtant je fais des efforts croyez moi!!**

**Rating : K+ (mention de relation yaoi...)**

**Note : Du..GrimmIchi..( va pleurer) j'aime pas ce couple et pourtant j'en écris!! (maso?, surement!) mais je crois qu'il y a des lectrice qui aime donc.. je vous l'offre!!! (et puis pourquoi ce mot m'a inspiré _ça_???) cadeau car je pars en vacance demain!! (oui oui moi aussi je pars!!) mais je reviens très vite!! (et j'en posterais un à mon retour!!^^)**

**bonne lecture Enjoy!!**

* * *

**rétroprojecteur**

Depuis qu'Ichigo sortait avec Grimmjow il ne pouvait plus voir un rétroprojecteur comme un objet innocent.

Il faut dire que le premier endroit ou il l'avait fait avait été sur l'un de ces objets.

"Pour être sûr que tu n'oublies jamais!" avait dit le bleuté.

Ça c'est sûr qu'il n'oublierais pas!

* * *

**oulalalaa!! (a honte et pars se cacher!!XD)**

**pas taper!!! (...comment j'ai pu faire ce couple.. masi bon en mêmem temps du ulquiGrimm avec de mot la.. difficile!!!**

**reviews??**

**CraC**


	41. pensée

**Disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi..mais bientôt...XD**

**Rating: K**

**Note: I'M BACK!!! (en retard en plus!! XD) j'avais promies de poster à mon retour et puis j'ai eu la flemme...alors que je vais bientôt atteindre les 100 reviews!!!! YIHHAAAAAAA!)**

**bref un ptit drabble tout bête que j'ai inventé de moi même il y a longtemps...et que j'ai retrouvé en rangeant ma chambre!^^ **

**Ykyrya: merciii d'être toujours là depuis le début!!! Je t'aime!! (on se connait pas..mais je t'aime quand même!!!) si je pouvais je te prendrais dans mes bras!! (calin à distance???)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pensée**

Ichigo avait regardé –forcé par Rukia- "Ce que veulent les femmes", pour qu'il puisse apprendre à comprendre les désir de la brunette.

Il remonta dans sa chambre en murmurant "Comme s'il était possible de lire dans les pensées d'autrui!"

"Majesté?" Et en plus son Hollow voulait lui faire la discussion, pouvait il y avoir pire journée?

"Lire dans les pensées…C'est ce que je fais à longueur de journée."

Et Ichigo se sentit vraiment, mais alors vraiment très bête.

* * *

**J'aime Shiro!!! je veux plus de shiro!! Shiirroooooooooo!!! (il me manque tellement..surtout son rire de sadique...pfffuuuu!)**

**Reviews??**

**CraC**


	42. poubelle

**Disclamer: ils ne sont toujours pas à moiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! je veux juste un ptit Shiro!! par pitié!!!**

**Rating: K**

**Note: un drabble sur Inoue ça faisait longtemps!! (ça faisait aussi longtemps que j'avais pas posté! je sais!) cett énnée j'ai été séparé de mes amies du coup pour les mots ça ve devenir dur...et en plus en ce moment jsuis dans ma periode J-boys donc...=D**

**en tout cas Enjiy!! avec Inoue et son manque de confiance en soi flagrant!!**

* * *

**Poubelle**

Inoue n'aimait pas jeter les choses. Elle détestait mettre quelque chose à la poubelle. Elle était terrifié à l'idée que l'on pourrait la jeter elle si elle se révélait inutile.

Les mots d'Aizen l'avait horriblement blessé parce qu'il lui avait confirmé sa pire crainte. Elle était inutile. Bonne à jeter. Cela l'avait tuer.

* * *

**Alors?? pas trop déçu les gens?? bon j'espère poster un peu plus régulièrement!! (on y croit!) **

**A plus!! merci pour toutes vos reviews!! Je vous aimes!! (Surtout toi Ykyrya!! =D)(On a depassé les 100!!!!inbelievable!)**

**CraC**


	43. Crapaud

**Disclamer: Bleach = Tite kubo.**

**Rating: K**

**Note : heyyyyyyyyyy! ça faisait un bail n'est ce pas??? XD bon je reviens avec la quatrième la douzième et un bleu! (oui je gère! XD) bref! merci pour vos reviews!! (j'ai dépassé la barre des 100, j'ai dépassé la barre des 100, j'ai dépa- ... bon je me tais) désolé pour les éventuelles fautes! merci de toujours me suivre! et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Crapaud**

Pourquoi Yamamoto-Taichô autorisait les expériences de la Douzième, songea Unohana en regardant son patient.

"Je veux bien vous aider…Mais je ne peux rien faire…Vous devez retourner à la Douzième divi…"

A ces mots le "visage" du patient pâlit.

"Bon, bon j'irais…" soupira Unohana.

Elle regarda le crapaud qui lui faisait face. Un bleu qui était tombé entre les griffes du capitaine le plus psychopathe de tout le Seireitei.

* * *

**Pauvre bleu!! (mais comment est il arrivé dans la douzième?? il a du se perdre... ne jamais se balader seul dans le seireitei! d'ailleurs je relis les bleachs et je me souvenais pas des bleus de la douzième que mayuri sacrifie! C'est horrible!!!! OO )**

**Si vous voulez débattre de la cruauté de mayuri n'hésitez pas! y a un bouton fais pour ça! **

**CraC**


	44. farouche

**Disclamer : toujours pas à moi ... **

**Rating: K+**

**Note : lalalala...ça faisait longtemps hein?? j'avais presque oublié ce recueil..mais presque... il m'en reste plus beaucoup à poster alors je fais durer le plaisir..(mais oui mais oui) bref! un ptit drabble yaoi byaRen!! (ouiiii) on ne se refait pas hein! =D **

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Farouche**

Renji avait peut être un taille et une carrure impressionnante, il était loin d'être farouche. En tout cas c'était l'avis personnel de Byakuya.

Après tout il avait suffit qu'il lui attrape le poignet le regarde un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude et il lui était tombé dans les bras.(1)

Tant qu'il n'était ainsi qu'avec son capitaine il n y avait aucun problème, songea Byakuya en caressant les mèches magenta de son lieutenant endormi.

* * *

**(1) il lui est tombé dans les bras d equelle manière? peut être qu'il s'est juste évanoui!! XD (hey c'est ma fiction! je fais ce que je veux d'abords! XD) **

**merci d'avoir lu! (en même temps sa vous prend quoi? 2minutes même pas! c'est l'avantages des drabbles!!!)**

**CraC**


	45. Immaculée

**Diclamer: non ils ne sont pas à moi....**

**Rating: K**

**Note: un coupel hétéro!! sortez les agendas!! il faut fêter ce jour!! c'est tellement rare avec moi!! XD bon bref!! du Ichirukia en plus!!! vous vous rendez compte?? (j'imagines que non mais bon....) enfin bref.... place à la lecture (et comme d'habitude si des fautes se sont infiltrés désolé!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Immaculée**

Dans sa robe blanche, immaculée, elle était juste splendide songea Renji.

Malheureusement elle n'était pas pour lui.

Il jeta un regard au rouquin près de lui. Elle lui était destiné.

Et il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Ichigo après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du futur époux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Pas de rancœur, pas de jalousie, pas d'indignation, juste une grande amitié.

"Courage."

* * *

**j'aime bien le dernier mot de Renji... tout de suite on sait quel est le VRAI caractère de Rukia!! XD**

**et sinon juste en passant... C'est dingue ce que le dernier épisode de bleach (arc de la rebellion des zampakutô) était rempli de ByaRen!!! (en fait c'est carrément tout l'arc mais bon!! XD)**

**vive le yaoi!! et vive les scénariste qui nous en mette dans les HS!! Youhhoouuu!!! XD**

**CraC**


	46. coussinet

**Disclamer: Nooooooon rien de rienn non il n y a rien a mooooaaaa!!! (je sais je chante comme une princesse!UuU)**

**Rating: K**

**Note: premier drabble sur Yoruichi ... en même temps avec un mot pareille j'avais pas le choix.... d'ailleurs il a une sorte de suite... enfin un mot associé quoi... que je posterais ... plus tard! (na! ça vous aide! XD) bref! j'espère que vous apprécierez!! =D**

**merci à tout les reviewers!! et merci a tout ceux qui me rajoute dans leur favoris!^^ je vous aimes lecteurs!!! =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Coussinet**

Se transformer en chat avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

Yoruichi pouvait sauter partout, se faufiler dans toutes les maisons et retomber sur ses pattes. En parlant de ça il faudrait qu'elle examine mieux l'endroit ou elle atterrit. Parce qu'une écharde coincé dans les coussinets ça fait mal !

* * *

**Oui même les princesse il leur arrive des trucs peu glorieux! XD**

**a la revoyure les gens!! **

**CraC**


	47. châtière

**DISCLAMER: not mine... property of tite kubo**

**Rating : K+**

**Note: et oui je suis encore vivante! *porte* haha! je me suis remis à relire bleach! haha! j'ai une quinzaine de volume de retard! haha je vais mourir! enfin bref du coup piur fêter mon retour dans le fandom je vous offre un petit drabble! sur yoruichi! :D**

* * *

**Chatière**

Urahara avait dû aménager sa maison pour Yoruichi.

Il y avait une pièce qui lui était réservé, ou ses vêtements étaient soigneusement rangés dans un placard –pour sa transformation-.

Evidemment il avait également installé une chatière même si elle ne l'utilisait jamais. Elle était une princesse après tout !

* * *

**donc forget laissez une review si vous aimez! ^^**

**CraC**


End file.
